1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sensing and evaluating foot borne motion and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus which are particularly well suited to detecting predetermined movement in such foot borne motion for the purpose of evaluating the physical capabilities of the individual so as to assist in the rehabilitation of individuals suffering from diminished capability as a result, for example, of injury, age, disease, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Science and medicine have long devoted considerable attention to the rehabilitation of individuals suffering from diminished capability in physical activity as the result of any one or more of a host of different causes. These causes may include birth defects, physical injury, disease, aging and the like. To a large degree, such rehabilitation has been devoted primarily to strengthening muscles of the human body and practicing a sense of balance so as to develop the physical skills required to carry on the physical activity, or more effectively to do so. Only relatively recently has it become known that a complex interplay of physical and mental attributes are required for successfully performing the particular physical activity to which attention is devoted. These physical and mental attributes are affected by the particular injuries, or disabilities, which are the cause of the lack of success in performing the physical activity under scrutiny.
One physical activity which is of considerable importance in daily life is perambulation, or walking. The ability to walk is of central importance in most daily activities. Accordingly, considerable attention has been devoted by science and medicine to the rehabilitation of individuals suffering from diminished capacity in this regard. However, the ability to walk is dependent upon a host of factors which are still being discovered and evaluated. In this regard, it has long been known that a sense of balance is critical to this physical activity. However, it has only recently become known that balance itself is dependent upon a combination of complex factors.
Balance is generally viewed as dependent upon the ability to maintain the body's center of gravity over its base of support. In walking, of course, the base of support of the body is moving and otherwise shifting, so that constant adjustment of the center of gravity is required. Perception of the center of gravity is dependent upon sensing by the vestibular system of the inner ear, the somatosensory system and by vision. The particular combination of these three senses employed during walking and other physical activity is dependent upon the context of the situation to which the individual is subjected.
Once the center of gravity has moved beyond the base of support of the human body, the limit of stability is exceeded and the individual will either fall or take a step. During walking, of course, the individual takes a continuous series of steps during which such balance must be maintained using the senses to which reference has previously been made. However, other physical attributes may be employed in maintaining such balance during walking which must be taken into consideration when designing a program for the physical rehabilitation of the individual. Thus, the strength of the individual, as may be affected by the root cause of the disability, such as birth defect, injury, aging, disease and the like, determines the body's ability to maintain balance once imbalance is sensed. Similarly, the period of time required by an individual to sense imbalance so as to leave time to adjust to such imbalance is another factor having a bearing in the matter. Still further, the individual's ability at points of the body adequately to perform flexion and extension has a bearing on the individual's ability to maintain balance. Thus, the individual's ability to achieve flexion and extension in the ankle and hip also have a bearing on the individual's ability to maintain balance during walking and therefore the ability adequately to perform this physical activity.
While there arc a variety of other considerations which influence the individual's ability to perform such physical activities as walking, there has not heretofore been an adequate method or device capable of sensing and evaluating the individual's physical capabilities in these regards in a manner conducive to the development of a rehabilitation program operable most effectively to achieve the rehabilitation desired.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for sensing and evaluating foot borne motion which are operable effectively to isolate and measure the physical capabilities required for such foot borne motion; which have a wide application to individuals having a multitude of different physical capabilities; which are similarly adapted to sensing and evaluating a variety of foot borne motions including walking and running; and which can conveniently and inexpensively be employed by doctors, physical therapists and others in the testing and/or treatment of individuals requiring such rehabilitation.